


Dino Dino (翻译）

by Borderice



Category: translate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderice/pseuds/Borderice
Summary: DS





	Dino Dino (翻译）

Dino Dino  
by 宝石姬  
翻译by 阿境

——序章——

距离指环争夺战已经过了十年零三个月——彭格列和同盟家族在半年前击败了米尔菲欧雷，为了重振家族，大家每天都在努力着。  
那场战斗的领导者是来自过去世界，带着彭格列指环的年轻十代目和他的守护者们，同时还有取得意大利主力战胜利的九代目直属暗杀部队瓦利亚，还有在意大利和日本两国奔波的加百罗涅十代首领跳马迪诺。战争的胜利也多亏了他们的力量。

而到了今天，二月四日——利用数月将遭受重大打击的家族重建起来的迪诺，被加百罗涅的干部们百般催促着，举办了一场盛大的生日宴会。  
这当然不是单纯为了庆祝迪诺的生日，也是为了向所有人展示，在激战之后再次重振的加百罗涅的荣光与和平。

加百罗涅的地盘集中在本部所在的岛屿威尼斯附近。迪诺居住的本邸位于面向亚得里亚海的仅十二公里的细长岛屿——利多岛。  
利多岛在威尼斯本岛的东南部，长长的海岸线有着许多私人海滩和高级酒店，是举世闻名的休养地。即使是在“没有汽车”的威尼斯里，你也可以在这里走上铺装好的道路。今天这里从午前开始就聚集了很多黑手党，他们横穿过礁石往城区走去。  
他们穿过威尼斯曾经的首都马拉莫科，走向更深处的地方，抵达观光客无法踏足的茂盛的最南端地区——阿尔贝罗尼，在白墙的宅邸里愉快地庆祝宴会。

从正午开始的花园派对，在日落时转移到室内，一直持续到夜晚。  
对加百罗涅来说，这是久违地与彭格列及其他同盟家族聚会的时机，当然，由于迪诺压倒性的人气，会场上也有许多怀着“让女儿嫁入加百罗涅”的想法的父母们，带着同样怀有执念的女儿们，互相不愿退让的火药味也充斥着会场。  
这场仿佛永远不会结束的聚会，在迪诺和加百罗涅干部们有序的安排下，终于顺利在十二点之前落幕，所有人都只好不情愿地离开了宅邸。

从全程陪笑中解放的迪诺，慌慌张张地飞奔出去，一刻不停地向约定的地方跑去。

——第一章——

漫天繁星下——加百罗涅本邸所在的阿尔贝罗尼森林恢复了宁静，白天的喧嚣就仿佛是虚幻一样。  
即使只有星光照耀，走起夜路来也没有什么不便，因为还在整理中的会场大厅的光芒从树木的缝隙间透了过来，迪诺很快就看到了他寻找的人的身影。

「斯夸罗，让你久等了啊。」

密集的树林中断的地方——在木制长凳上，斯夸罗正摆弄着手机。手机画面散发着青白色的光芒，使他的脸部线条从微暗中浮现出来。  
「好慢啊。」  
「抱歉，因为宴会怎么也结束不了。你冷不冷？」  
「不冷。」  
尽管迪诺在宴会后半程就一直担心等待中的斯夸罗会不会觉得冷，但实际上外面的气温暖和得完全不像是二月初旬，而且空气澄澈，清爽的森林气息让人心情舒畅。  
「在看短信？」  
「啊啊，是我们的新晋干部。他给我发了『请允许我杀掉贝尔前辈』这样的信息。」  
「那是什么啊。你回复他『要好好相处』了吗？」  
「不，我回的是『随便你』。」  
穿着晚礼服的迪诺靠近长椅，于是斯夸罗把手中轻薄的手机啪地关上，扔进瓦利亚队服的口袋里，然后抬起头看着迪诺的脸。  
「因为你磨磨蹭蹭的，现在生日只剩五分钟了。」  
「诶——『不管我提什么要求斯夸罗都会答应』的日子居然只剩五分钟了吗！」  
「喂！我可没说什么都答应，要视情况而定！」  
「唔……对我来说，只要还没有睡着就仍然算是今天哦，就当是新定下的规则好不好？」  
「真拿你没办法啊…」  
迪诺在苦笑着的斯夸罗身边坐下，挨着他修长的腿，感受到队服的布料里侧温暖的体温，注视着对方冷淡而匀称的侧脸。  
比迪诺小一个月的三十二岁的斯夸罗，罕见的美貌丝毫没有减少，不如说比十年前更有气质了。  
「斯夸罗……今天，谢谢你能来。」  
「这种场面话在宴会上说得够多了吧，都听得厌烦了，别重复这么多遍啊。」  
「因为我太开心了啊。这次你没有像十年前那样受重伤，能像这样和我一起度过生日什么的……我超开心的。」  
「你干嘛这么一本正经的？这十年你的生日我们不是每次都会见面吗？」  
「虽然是这么说，但是一想到来年是不是也能像这样见面……我就一直很不安啊。倒不是担心你的心意改变了，而是因为我们两个不知道哪天就会死去。尤其是那几个月，我胆战心惊得快要没有活着的感觉了。」  
握着斯夸罗的右手回想起那场激战的迪诺，被斯夸罗用意外的表情回应着。  
「斯夸罗？」  
「你是这么想的啊，正好相反。对我们来说，这次的战争反而带来活着的实感。」  
「——……」  
看到笑着说话的斯夸罗，迪诺一时间把话语哽在喉间。『我们』指的是XANXUS以下，包括斯夸罗在内的瓦利亚全员，他们早已经在伴随着死亡的杀戮世界里绽放光芒——是只有在那种环境下才能感受到活着的特殊人群。迪诺今天又一次重新认识到这一点。  
「这样啊，也是呢……对你们来说，那才是理想的日常吧。」  
「虽然谈不上理想，但确实会血脉偾张啊。」  
「——继承加百罗涅十代目进入黑手党的世界时，我以为和你是同一个世界的住民了……有这种想法的我还是太天真了啊。」  
「你已经足够称得上是黑手党了吧。」  
面对迪诺连连叹气的话，斯夸罗一边回答一边笑起来。他没有甩开对方的手，而是轻轻回握了过去。  
「虽然确实很天真，但你算是个普通的黑手党，我们暗杀部队才是异常的存在。与其说是黑手党，不如说是杀手……要是不沐浴在杀气中，就会饥渴得快要死掉了。不偶尔见见血的话，该怎么说呢，就会烦躁不安。」  
斯夸罗将雨属性的瓦利亚指环举到星空下，也像迪诺那样回忆起那场激战，越是回想他的表情就越兴奋。还想再战斗……这样的气场在他周围涌出。  
「斯夸罗……」  
「因为渴求血而发狂的家伙可不止贝尔一个哦。」  
「啊啊，我知道的啦。但是你平常看起来还是很正常的，导致我总是忘了这一点呢。」  
「虽然这次死了很多人，彭格列也损失惨重，但是对我们来说，那场大战才是『活着』本身。」  
「嗯……」  
迪诺有着无法与这种凶恶为伴的命运，他深切地体会到这一点，于是伸出手抚上斯夸罗的脸。他让对方面向自己，直直地盯着斯夸罗的脸。  
「……跳马？」  
「感觉你的气色变得很好，这也是那场战争的原因吗？」  
「如果是的话那又怎样？因为浴血奋战而气色变好的我，无法吸引你吗？」  
平时粗野的样子像是骗人一样，现在的斯夸罗浮现出诱惑对方的微笑，他伸出手触碰抚在自己脸上的迪诺的手，用手指划过对方的手背，滑进对方的手指之间。  
无论是等待回答的表情还是行为，都看不到丝毫怀疑，他有着被迪诺深爱的满满的自信。

「——我喜欢的就是那样的你哦。」

迪诺仍然记得初遇的瞬间，甚至连血淋淋的宿舍大厅事件也历历在目。迪诺将手指与对方的手指缠绕，就这样笑出声来。  
那时候斯夸罗将强者聚集的高年级团伙血祭，苍白的肌肤染上血色。而这就是喜欢上斯夸罗的时间点。迪诺回想起来也觉得自己是脑袋出问题了。  
「那时候的斯夸罗真是相当可怕啊……但是交谈过后发现还挺可爱的，被吓了一跳呢。」  
「哪里可爱了。」  
「很可爱哦。人类这种生物，有的会被与自己相似的家伙吸引，也有的会被与自己完全相反的家伙吸引呢。啊……以前我们之间还真是发生了好多事呢…」  
「是啊。」  
迪诺轻抚着对方的脸，将额头朝斯夸罗靠近，像测量体温那样轻轻地贴在对方的额头上，从至近距离盯着银青色的瞳孔。  
「斯夸罗……」  
「干嘛啊？脸太近了。」  
「我忍耐住了不去亲吻你，所以想尽可能靠得近一点。」  
「想亲的话亲不就行了。」  
「因为在嘴巴被堵住之前还有话要说嘛。」  
从接触的额头处缓慢下滑，迪诺维持着坐在长椅上的姿势，靠在斯夸罗身上，嘴唇轻触着对方的脸颊与耳朵。  
「……好痒啊。」  
「斯夸罗……不管怎么说，你能平安无事地活下来，能像这样和我一起度过生日真是太好了。我也有我感受『活着』的方式，你能陪我一起吗？」  
迪诺隔着队服触碰着斯夸罗的肩膀，顺着锁骨一直抚到平坦的胸部。  
直到刚才为止，迪诺都被多到令人厌烦的傲然挺立的胸部包围着，但迪诺的目光始终无法被吸引，不论多么美丽的身体，只要不是斯夸罗的就毫无意义。

「——看来今晚会很激烈啊。」

斯夸罗露出微笑，像是诱惑对方一般舔着嘴唇。  
「因为这是只有活着才能做的事啊。」  
「把SEX作为活着的实感倒也不坏。我不讨厌。」  
「你应该说喜欢啊。」  
就像斯夸罗确信自己被迪诺所爱一样，迪诺也有着不会被对方拒绝的自信。就像是互相吸引的磁石的两极一样，他们无论是唇还是身体，都有着对方无法抗拒的吸引力。

「真啰嗦，给我闭嘴——」

斯夸罗一边说着一边探过头，不再是等待，而是自己主动吻上迪诺的唇。  
「……唔！」  
并不是一厢情愿，而是互相平衡索取的欲望让迪诺非常开心，他微微偏过脸往更深处渴求着，同时伸手滑进对方合身的瓦利亚队服里。  
「……呃、啊…」  
虽然斯夸罗的体温会低一些，但胸口却十分温暖。这也是——互相都还活着才有的温度，迪诺不需要用力便能感受到。  
「……哈…」  
「……跳…马……」  
两人激烈的亲吻使嘴唇变形，他们稍微松开一些，用舌尖相互触碰。用低垂着的双目捕捉对方表情的同时，伸出舌头用力缠绕在一起。

「——想把你…弄得乱七八糟…可以吗？」

迪诺感受到体内的血液在涌动着，伸手抚弄斯夸罗的胸部。隔着柔软的衬衫，用指腹转动着突起的乳首。  
「……啊……跳马……去屋里…」  
斯夸罗像是被迪诺的动作吓了一跳似的向前屈起身体，被银色长发遮住的嘴唇微微咬紧。他拼命用理性压抑这副过于敏感的身体，样子实在是非常色情。  
「那可不行…而且你现在是没法走路的状态吧。」  
「唔啊……！」  
你也已经勃起了吧？仿佛是在这样询问着一般，迪诺伸手触碰斯夸罗的腿间，将他的身体压向长凳的靠背。就这样将队服的皮带缓缓解下，手指悄悄潜入裤子里。  
「……啊、等下……在这种地方……」  
「没事，没有人会来的。」  
「又不是因为这个……在屋外做也太……」  
「话是这么说，但是偶尔这样也不错嘛。星星也很美丽，空气也很澄澈，温度也很舒服嘛。」  
看到迪诺爽朗的笑容，斯夸罗染上情欲的脸庞紧皱起眉头，用勉强妥协的表情警惕地观察着周围。  
「真…真的不会有人来吧？」  
「因为是我家的领地嘛。和你在这里相见的事也和罗马里奥说过了，他很机灵的所以没问题。放心吧。」  
「……你这种说法，该不会想在外面做到最后吧…」  
「小时候也做过的吧？在学校的后院里。」  
「现在跟小时候不一样！」  
「是吗？不过我确实觉得比小时候要更兴奋一些呢。」  
迪诺将他的皮带完全解开，伸进队服裤子里的手滑进内裤里。  
「——啊、哈……你这家伙…真是、从小到大都这么没节操啊…」  
虽然这么说着，但是斯夸罗也开始对这样的场合感到兴奋，内裤中屹立的东西比起刚才更硬了。将迪诺的手濡湿后更加向上昂起，本来前屈着的身体也向相反方向弓起来。  
「斯夸罗……」  
「嗯、啊……哈…跳马…有没有带…」  
「嗯？套子？没事，有带过来了。」  
「——…准备得…还真周到啊…」  
「这是身为男人的礼仪嘛。啊，好厉害…明明不冷，呼出的气却变白了。」  
「……唔…」  
「好厉害……太色气了…」  
迪诺将脸埋进斯夸罗敞开的队服里，用嘴唇触碰从黑色衬衫里挺立突起的一侧乳首，隔着布料轻咬着，一边用上下的牙齿挟住，一边用舌尖抵弄着。

「唔啊……哈……」

从上方洒落的斯夸罗的气息，变得越来越白，可见被凌乱的队服包裹着的身体现在散发出多么高的热度。  
「斯夸罗……」  
「……！」  
将队服的纽扣一个不留地解开后，迪诺将斯夸罗的衬衫向上卷起，暴露在空气里的乳首，只单侧明显地挺立起来，因为刚才被刺激的缘故变得红肿。

「唔、啊……！」  
「嗯……」

迪诺直接舔舐着挺立的乳首，支撑着斯夸罗倾斜的身体，轻轻爱抚着。一边咕啾咕啾地撸着他的屹立，一边发出啾的声音用力吮吸着乳首。  
「…唔嗯…！」  
在树木的芳香中，迪诺从斯夸罗的肌肤上隐约嗅到玫瑰的香气。  
因为去年的圣诞节怎么也没法见面，想着至少要送点礼物的迪诺给斯夸罗寄了香水，是圣玛丽亚修道院玫瑰的味道。  
「斯夸罗…好好闻…你用了我送的礼物吗？」  
「……暗杀者要消去自己的味道是常识吧，你送的这个我根本用不上，一直扔在那里。」  
「哈哈哈，抱歉我没有考虑到这点。但是你今天是用了才过来的吧，我很开心哦。」  
「而且我也不是女人。玫瑰什么的…」  
「合适的话怎样都好啦。」  
感受到斯夸罗因为爱抚而发热的身体，迪诺干脆一边用嘴唇攀附着，一边用手指揉捏另一侧的乳首。  
「……呃啊……哈…！」  
「斯夸罗……斯夸罗……」  
这样一直触摸着，斯夸罗的乳首已经足够坚硬了，稍微触碰一下就会紧绷着挺立起来。  
手中的屹立也一样，已经到了快要抵达极限的状态，缓缓地颤抖着，透明的水珠从前端滴下。  
「…跳马……已经、可以了…快点…」  
「嗯…那你就这样背对这边，趴在长凳上。」  
「……别命令我。」  
「明明是在请求你啊。」  
「啊？听起来可不像请求啊喂。」  
「肯定会很舒服的啦。」  
「……废话…」  
明明内心的快乐仿佛使每根长发都随之颤动，但斯夸罗一开口仍然总是傲慢的语气。  
可是即使如此，他还是用了迪诺送的香水出席了生日派对，然后在这个森林里长时间地等待——现在也是这样，尽管闹着情绪，他还是按照迪诺的话转过身趴在长凳上。  
「这样行了吧！」  
「……嗯嗯。」

迪诺俯视着像发光的瀑布一样的银发，因为惊人的美丽而忘记了言语。  
自从米尔菲欧雷开始狩猎彭格列以来，加百罗涅也长期处于紧张状态，两人也完全没有见面的机会。  
战争结束后的圣诞节，因为家族遭受的损失过于惨重，有着身为老大的立场的迪诺也不能随心所欲地去见对方。

「斯夸罗……」

现在终于，终于能以迪诺个人的名义与恋人相会了——想到这儿，迪诺的血液沸腾着，无法忍耐地解开晚礼服裤子的扣子。  
他用另一只手同时将斯夸罗的内裤脱下，使紧实的双丘暴露在星光下。  
「呜哇，比在房间里看要白皙得多，真的是很漂亮的皮肤啊。」  
迪诺一边感叹着，一边停下了想要去取套子的手，转而伸向那对白皙的膨起。  
「……唔…」  
斯夸罗的双丘不像女人那样柔软，而是由锻炼得很好的肌肉和紧实的皮肤形成的。迪诺用两只手慢慢地像画着圆似的揉动着，绝妙的触感使他感到满足。

「跳马……别玩了……快点…」

回过头再次呼出白气的斯夸罗露出紧紧咬着牙。脸颊被染上蔷薇色，目光有一些湿润，双丘间的小孔微微颤动着。  
「你这么想要啊，这样的话我倒是开始变得想欺负你了。」  
「哈！？」  
「而且好久没做了，也要想好好地品味。」  
「开什么玩笑啊！都已经勃起成这样了根本没必要吧！既然带着套子的话，上面的润滑液就已经足够了！」  
「不是因为这种原因啦……我只是想近距离看一看，让我兴奋起来的你的那个地方。」  
「……！？」  
迪诺说着一边揉动斯夸罗的双丘，一边像是要将对方的腰抬起来一样，然后将自己的阴茎凑近，插进斯夸罗内裤褪到膝下的两腿之间，从斯夸罗的阴囊后方向前冲撞。  
「等下…别……住手！」  
「你的这里，跟以前一样很光滑柔软，感觉好舒服……啊，但是好像有点变硬了？」  
「都说了住手了！那里…别晃啊！」  
用力抓住椅背的斯夸罗，挪动着膝盖的位置，稍微绷紧了腰部。但是他并没有表示出明显的拒绝或是抵抗，迪诺明白他并不是真的讨厌。  
「还有，这里被什么东西插入的样子，我也想好好看一看呢……从旁观的角度。」  
「啥！？」  
迪诺一边缓慢地冲撞着阴囊，一边用手指抵入穴中。  
「唔啊…！」  
「下次不知道什么时候才能像这样悠闲地见面了，所以想把难忘的光景印在脑中，这也是没办法的吧？」  
「不…啊……你这家伙、是想用这个当自慰的配菜吗？」  
「不是啦，虽然本来自己做的时候也是想着你的，但是我想要的不是妄想而是刺激的新鲜记忆。请务必当作是给我的生日礼物。」  
「开什么玩笑…啊…嗯……那里……啊…！」  
迪诺即使在说着话也没有停下腰上的动作，在斯夸罗紧紧夹起的腿间无数次地抽插着。  
迪诺的阴茎早已是临战态势，他拼命忍耐想要立刻插入狭小灼热的秘孔中去的念头，想要看到斯夸罗少见的高潮姿态的冲动越来越强烈。

「——斯夸罗，不行吗？如果你讨厌的话，我也可以就这样普通地插入……但是我觉得按我的想法来你一定也会很舒服的。」  
「……嗯、啊……！」  
迪诺将斯夸罗有些软下来的腰部稍微向上顶去，不仅仅是蹭到阴囊，连斯夸罗的阴茎里侧也摩擦到了。  
「唔…啊……哈啊……」  
「感觉…这个好棒，好像小时候做过的……一样……」  
迪诺快速动着腰，濡湿的肉体与肉体碰撞的声音使澄澈的空气也被刻上淫靡的旋律，亢奋地朝着顶点行进。  
「跳马…玩笑开得也差不多了吧，赶紧给我插进来…」  
「要插进来了哦，不过是我的分身，可以吗？」  
「哈？分身？分身不就是这东西吗？」  
「——不是这个，是我的另一个分身。我要是就这样进入你的话，就没有好好观看的余裕了，不如说是根本就看不到了。」  
「你打算把什么插进来？」  
斯夸罗在惊讶与期待的微妙表情间转换着。  
迪诺把手收回来，从礼服的胸口处伸手摸索着。特制的隐藏口袋里出现的是他一直带着的长鞭和套子。  
「看，这就是我的另一个分身。」  
「鞭子！？喂—！你打算用这个鞭打我吗？你在开玩笑吗，我可没有SM的兴趣！」  
「看得出来你没有兴趣啦，但是不是这样的啦，我没说要抽打你吧？你好好想想我刚才说的，我是想看你被这个插入的样子。」  
「这也是在开玩笑吧！」  
「不用担心，会好好套上套子的，不会有细菌进入的，卫生问题就解决啦。」  
「不是这个问题吧！」  
「而且你看，它比我的那个要细吧，当作扩张刚刚好。」  
「……你这混蛋，别把你的变态行为强行正当化啊！」  
迪诺把鞭子放在斯夸罗的背上，用空出来的两手撕开套子的包装。  
他在瓦利亚的队服上抓起鞭子，将充分润滑的套子套住把手的部分。  
「喂！你在别人的背上干什么呢……！要是把队服弄脏了…哈……就把你…砍成三段…」  
「这样喘息着说话气息都变乱了哦，你乖乖听话的话，除了舒服以外什么都感觉不到哦。你也一开始就已经明白了吧？」  
「……啊！」  
迪诺将鞭子从斯夸罗背上滑下来，戴着套子的那端朝着穴口，他将自己的阴茎从斯夸罗腿间抽出来，用手将对方的臀部掰开。  
「…嘶…好凉……」  
「抱歉，稍微忍耐下，很快就会习惯的。」  
「跳马…再…慢一点插…」  
「像这样吗？」  
明明刚才还催着迪诺快点进来的斯夸罗，现在两手紧紧地握住椅背。但即使如此他也领会了使后穴放松的方法，把迪诺插进来的鞭子缓缓地吞进去。

「唔…哈…啊！」

迪诺扶着斯夸罗颤抖着的身体，像是要将穴肉分开那样将鞭子往深处推。润滑液在星空下闪烁着的光芒，随着鞭子猛地突入而消失不见。  
「——…唔啊…！」  
「好厉害啊，把手部分全都进去了哦。」  
「…啊？这不是废话吗……你的那东西比这个大多了…也更长……」  
「唔，话是这么说…但是像这样稍微离远点看真是绝景啊。与其说是惊叹就这样全部进去了，不如说是感叹这真是超出想象的色情啊。」  
「色情的家伙是你吧！！」  
斯夸罗在夜晚的森林里发出轰鸣的怒吼，用生气的表情瞪着迪诺。  
那姿态就像是——只有尾巴和脚是黑色的猫一样，是人类以外的某种生物。  
「斯夸罗…这样好像恶魔的尾巴一样哦，很适合你。很可爱而且超级色情。」  
「…说什么…尾巴啊……唔啊……！」  
迪诺握住鞭子向上抬起，使鞭尾像高兴的犬类那样在空中摇摆着。他从如果亲自插入就无法看清的角度，仔细观察着将粗壮的鞭子深深吞进去的秘孔。  
「哈啊……住…手，别动啊……」  
「嗯……但是好奇怪啊，虽然我觉得非常兴奋，但同时也产生了其他的情感。我原来以为鞭子可以算是我的分身一样，所以我是绝对不会嫉妒的。不过看来还是会恼火的啊…」  
「白痴吗你这家伙！？既然这样就赶紧拔出去啊！」  
「然后再插进去…吗？」  
「我没那么说！」  
「等一下，我现在到你这边来。」  
「！」  
迪诺注视着被吓了一跳的斯夸罗，将鞭子就那样留在里面，然后从长凳的外周绕过去。他踏着落叶和草坪走到刚才位置的对侧，伸手触摸斯夸罗的脸。

「斯夸罗…」  
「——…」

迪诺将对方的下颚稍微抬起，靠近自己的巨硕，轻轻呢喃着对方的名字……只是这样，斯夸罗便什么也没有说地伸出了舌头，然后将一只手从长凳靠背上松开，扶住迪诺的阴茎。他张开嘴把先端的膨起含住，将这从金色的阴影里向天空耸立的巨塔上下撸动。  
「……哈……啊…」  
「唔……咕……」  
「……啊……斯夸……罗……」  
这样的口交舒服得使意识快要摇动了，迪诺差点忘了鞭子的事。于是他一时间切断快感的神经，朝视线前方的鞭子伸出手。  
「嗯……唔——唔…！？」  
就这样探过椅背，迪诺伸手将鞭子缓缓向外拉扯。当然不是全部拔出来，留下了三分之一左右的长度，然后再次深深地推进去。  
「呜、唔啊——！」  
「…斯夸罗……」  
从斜上方也可以看得见后穴，迪诺对这淫靡的光景忍不住开始动腰。  
嘴巴里被巨大的家伙塞满的斯夸罗一瞬间发出痛苦的呻吟，但是他握着的手稍作调整，用不难受的方式继续往深处含去。  
「——…哈……斯夸罗……」  
「咕哈、嗯………」  
「斯夸罗……这样下去……可以吗？在你嘴里…」  
迪诺一边用手咕啾咕啾地来回抽插着鞭子，一边咬紧牙关问到。  
因为鞭子的折磨而露出的艳态，还有使人产生罪恶感的淫猥的声音——再加上斯夸罗熟练的舌技，迪诺可没法一直保持理性。  
「——……嗯…」  
斯夸罗啪啾的一声松开嘴，然后抬起头，用胜利得意的表情仰视着迪诺。他慢慢地翘起嘴角。  
「不行。」  
「……唔！」  
「等会儿我会好好吞下去的，现在先别射。」  
虽然说了不行，但斯夸罗的手仍然没有停止动作，他舔着嘴唇用下巴示意后方。  
「进来啊，趁着你最硬的时候……」  
「……！」  
让想象力快要罢工的诱惑表情，有着能使迪诺立刻达到顶点的威力。好不容易才忍住不射的迪诺，仿佛再触碰一下就会马上高潮似的，不自觉地挺起了腰，已经连握住鞭子都做不到了。  
「——…快点进来啊。这种东西，根本不够……」  
「……啊…」  
斯夸罗已经明白迪诺确实到了极限，于是他松开握着对方的阳具的手，伸向自己的腰。他抓住鞭子，快速向外抽出。

「———嗯……哈……」

颤抖的白皙的双丘，贴上濡湿嘴唇的银发——没有人能在这种景象面前停下来。那不是全身散发出的高级的玫瑰香水味，而是诱惑人的淫靡的香气。   
「斯夸罗…斯夸罗……」

仿佛被感动似的重复着对方的名字，迪诺越过椅背。想要贯穿对方的身体，想要拥抱对方——只是这样想着脑袋就被满满的情欲驱使着，只剩下眩晕感。  
「跳马……」  
刚才鞭子进入的地方，闪着濡湿的光，迪诺屈服于想要立刻贯穿那里的欲望，不戴套地就这样将阴茎捅入。

「呜啊……哈……！」  
「斯夸罗……」

两具身体没有任何阻隔地紧紧连结在一起，和斯夸罗一样急切地想要被填满——被鞭子扩张的秘孔深深地吞入迪诺的巨硕。  
「呃…啊啊啊……！」  
「……嗯…！」  
还一次都没有射过的迪诺，将抵达最高潮的巨硕——在同样一次都没有射的斯夸罗里面用前倾的姿势冲撞着。  
「——啊、唔……哈…！」  
「哈、啊…哈…唔……！」  
迪诺抬起斯夸罗的腰，不留余裕地用力。消失在夜空中的娇喘声染上甘甜，互相都浮现出身体相性好过头了的想法。

「……迪…诺……」  
「斯夸罗……斯夸……罗…」

像这样舒服到仿佛融为一体的结合，在两人之间一直是这样。假如没有恋情和友情在里面，这也是光凭欲望就能让双方紧紧相连的魅惑的肉体——他们再次确认了这一点，从心底涌起无法忍耐的喜悦。

「唔啊……迪诺…啊……」  
「……唔……」

压低声音贯穿着对方的迪诺，意识到斯夸罗不再喊『跳马』而是喊着真名。像这样真情流露地在室外粗野地交合，这和小时候爆发出的欲望很相似。他听到的是已经长达二十年的恋情的——毫无改变的气息。  
「呜，啊…啊……！」  
「……已经…要去了……斯夸罗……」  
「呃啊……！」  
迪诺激烈地向上顶弄着，一边伸手触碰斯夸罗的阴茎。已经紧绷膨胀的这东西上，爱液粘稠地滴落下来，不住地轻微痉挛着。  
「别…别碰………啊…！」  
「看来就算不碰前面…你也已经…要去了呢…」  
「——呜…啊………」  
迪诺刚用手轻轻覆住那里，只是这样，斯夸罗就达到了高潮。  
后穴也立刻收缩，将迪诺的阴茎从根部开始紧紧咬住。

「……唔！」  
「不……啊…！」  
「斯夸罗……！」

灼热融化的肉穴，像漩涡一样收缩着。长凳被压得吱吱作响，肉体与肉体碰撞的啪啪声持续地回响着。当这一切停止后，迪诺紧紧抱住斯夸罗的后背。  
仿佛要将最后一丝忍耐燃烧殆尽一样，后穴似乎有着要将来势汹涌的精液全部榨取的贪欲。迪诺用力抱着这具身体，声音和呼吸都无法自由控制了。

「——……！」  
「…唔、啊…！」

自己释放的精液热度，迪诺自己也感受得到。  
斯夸罗的体内深处被灼热的东西浇灌濡湿，被喜悦包围，重重的的心跳声使连结着的身体也感受到奔涌的脉动。

「斯夸罗……斯夸罗……」  
「……迪诺…」

无法相见的日子，以及相见了也无法触碰对方的日子终于都过去了。迪诺沉溺在现在的渴望里无法自拔。  
嘴唇与转过头来的斯夸罗的唇重叠在一起，用力伸出舌头直到舌根发痛，不停地吮吸着舔舐着，仍然连结在一起的身体被再次点燃欲火。

「……嗯、唔啊……」  
「——唔……哈………」  
「斯……夸罗……」  
「……迪诺……！」

在深刻的喜悦中，迪诺抱着斯夸罗的后背纠缠。即使二十年后仍然有着如此灼热的交合和不会枯竭的欲望，如果过去的自己知道的话，会有多么喜悦啊。迪诺露出甘甜的表情妄想着。

  
——第二章——

两人往加百罗涅本邸内迪诺的主卧移动，淋浴的时候顺势又做了一次，然后到了床上又血脉偾张起来。本来两人的体力和持久力就很好，长时间的运动并不是什么难事。  
接下来怎么做……他们不需要互相确认这个问题，只需要配合互相的气息和行动，改变成各种各样的体位，尽情享受这久违了的交合。

「唔、啊…跳马…已经…差不多了……吧…」  
「——斯夸……唔啊……！」

在有着奢华顶帘的床上，迪诺按倒正面对着自己的斯夸罗，第五次释放精液。  
在屋外的第一次之后，他都有好好戴着套子，现在能感受到自己释放的东西积存在阴茎的先端。  
这种感触说明确实已经释放了很多次，按理说应该已经不能再射出东西了——但是和已经射空了的斯夸罗不一样，迪诺的精力根本看不到终点。  
是因为被斯夸罗爱抚过、吮吸过的原因吗，迪诺的那东西仍然精神饱满，仿佛能源源不断地播撒种子。  
「…停下、已经……拔出去、跳马……！」  
「嗯…再做一次……这次我会慢慢动的…」  
「不是这种问题、已经……你真缠人啊！我都说了停下了吧…啊…」  
像冰雨一样的银发散乱地流动在床单上，斯夸罗挣扎着扭动身体。  
动的相当厉害，使相连的身体快要分开来了，于是迪诺抓住对方的膝盖再次用力挺进。  
「唔啊啊！」  
「套子也好好带着了啊……」  
「开、开什么玩笑……这不是…啊…理所当然…的吗……都已经…四五回了…不带套的话…谁受得了……啊…」  
「——嗯…斯夸罗…好久没有做了嘛……而且…是我的…生日……就再做一次…不行吗？」  
「都老大不小了…别歪着头撒娇啊喂！」  
迪诺将斯夸罗瘫软的腿用两手分开，缓慢地动着腰，面对在这些动作的间隙里说着话的迪诺，斯夸罗地扭过脸侧对着他。被染上情欲色彩但又闹着别扭的侧脸，相当适合斯夸罗。  
「可是…真的很久没有做了嘛……」  
「——啧，明明都三十三岁了…为什么…为啥你这家伙还这么、有精神啊……这真、真的是最后一次…了…」  
「嗯、知道了……再做一次就结束，所以…斯夸罗……好好地直视我这边。」  
「…啊……跳…马……」  
斯夸罗将脑袋埋进枕头里，漏出细微而甘甜的喘息。  
从长发的间隙窥视的话，可以看到他湿润的瞳孔，现在更是像要流出泪水一样融化荡漾着。  
「斯夸…罗…」  
「——唔、嗯…！」  
迪诺用像要将柔软的身体弯起来似的力度压住斯夸罗，不舍地体会着着最后的冲刺。  
看着眼前的嘴唇，别说是性欲，就连食欲也涌出来一样，迪诺覆上自己的唇，诱惑着对方的舌头。

「嗯…！」  
「——唔……唔…」

本来体温比较低的斯夸罗的身体，现在比发烧的温度还要烫。但是唇、舌头还有唾液仍然是偏低的温度，清清凉的比什么都要舒服。  
这让沉浸在合为一体里的迪诺意识到他们确实是两个人，这种感觉有着奇妙的快感，意识到这是斯夸罗独有的温度后，爱意越发涌出来。  
迎来第六次绝顶的迪诺，趴在早就已经失去力气的斯夸罗身上，将体重都交付于他。  
迪诺将脸埋进对方白皙的颈间，品味着珠玉般的肌肤闭上眼。  
「斯夸罗…我好喜欢你…」  
「——结束了的话、就快点…滚开…好重！」  
「虽然是结束了…但是还想这样…再待一会儿…」  
他像吸血鬼一样亲吻着颈动脉，呼吸着斯夸罗身体的香味。玫瑰的味道已经在刚才的淋浴时冲掉了，取而代之的是迪诺喜欢用的Russa•Colonia的味道。  
这是由苦橙和佛手柑等柑橘味水果清爽的香气混合而成，对迪诺来说是非常熟悉的，仿佛为融为一体的喜悦又增添了几分色彩。  
「从斯夸罗身上闻到了我自己的味道呢…」  
「……嗯……你这家伙…真是太烦人了！」  
「因为喜欢得无法忍耐嘛，这也是没办法的吧，如果不是你的话，我才不会这么烦人呢……我本来对这种事可是很冷淡的哦。」  
「——！」  
现在仍然没把脉动着的屹立拔出来的迪诺，突然被锐利的视线袭击了。  
那是从至近距离射过来视线，即使迪诺正在吮吸着对方的脖子，没有把脸抬起来，他也能清楚地感受到这视线。  
「怎、怎么了？刚才好像…感觉到了杀气…」  
「你还有可以冷淡地做的对象啊？」  
「诶……？不、没有没有！我只是举个例子而已啊！」  
「——够了，赶紧拔出去！」  
「等一下啊斯夸罗！」  
在慌慌张张的迪诺身下，斯夸罗用手肘支起身体，就这样直起上身，把腰往后退去，将恢复到通常状态的迪诺的阴茎顺利地拔出去。  
「……唔啊…」  
「有也无所谓…不如说你有那种对象的话，我反而比较轻松。这样你就不会这么缠着我了。」  
「斯夸罗，为什么要说这种话啊！」  
「我不过是说出了事实而已。」  
斯夸罗露骨地表现出自己心情被破坏的不满，他从床上将脚放下来，撩起自己长长的前发，用冰冷的视线瞥了迪诺一眼。  
「——不过你确实可以考虑那样做。因为你这么一直精力旺盛下去，我的身体也受不了。」  
「抱、抱歉，是我太纠缠不休的错！」  
「话说回来…你每次道歉都只是嘴上说说而已吧。下次见面还是这样，非要做到我受不了的程度。你这家伙只想着反正对方露出了工口的表情，所以就毫无顾忌地继续做下去，完全没有考虑过对方是不是真的舒服。」  
「斯夸罗……那么难受吗？」  
「——你这家伙也被男人开发一下试试啊！给老子好好感受屁股和腰到底有多痛！就是因为你没有这种经验，才会事不关己地胡闹般地做下去！」  
「！」  
完全出乎意料的话语重击着迪诺的耳膜，他就这样握着取下来的套子呆呆地仰视着斯夸罗。  
斯夸罗穿着羽织浴衣的身姿像剑一样挺拔，银发在眼前闪着凛冽的光芒。  
他走向浴室的背影，将腰的疼痛和疲劳完全掩盖起来，每一个动作都强而有力。那是和纤细和柔美毫无关系的，不折不扣的男性的身体。

「是啊…是男性啊…」

迪诺独自坐在床上，突然想到什么似的拍了下手。  
他对着自己一直忽视的事情不自觉地自嘲起来。  
「——啊？」  
「我理解你说的话了。如果我们双方都很舒服的话那就另当别论，但是只让你负担痛苦的话就太不公平了。我有在反省，我对sex带来的痛苦太无知了，我应该更加注意一些的。」  
「你干嘛突然……」  
「虽然我们不知不觉就定下了上下关系，但是你也是男人啊。」  
「所以怎样啊？！」  
「嗯，是啊。你明明也长着很了不起的家伙啊——决定了，今晚请不要怜惜地开发我吧！」  
「哈？？？！！！」  
斯夸罗露出惊慌失措的表情，披着白色的浴衣怔在那里。然后他大步回到床边，露出你再说一遍的神情逼近迪诺。  
「你刚刚说了什么？！」  
「你没有听到吗？」  
「你…让我…开发你？」  
「没错哦。但是我也已经是三十多岁的人了，就算这么说你也不会有兴趣吧…」  
「废话！要是二十年前的你那张可爱的脸还好说…谁会想要开发你这壮硕的三十多岁男人的屁股啊！别开玩笑了！」  
斯夸罗如果不说话的话就有着震慑任何人的美貌，现在这完全白费了，他紧皱着眉头张牙舞爪地吼着，像是地狱的恶鬼一样怒吼着。迪诺一边捂着耳朵一边缩起身体。  
「壮硕什么的…三十多岁什么的……明明我们身高年龄都几乎一样嘛……不过我明白你的意思了啦，稍微等一下。」  
迪诺露出耀眼的笑容，朝床边放着的古典电话机伸出手。他将沉重的黄金装饰的白色接话器拿起来，拨打了罗马里奥的手机。

『——您好。怎么了Boss？』

立刻接起电话的罗马里奥，从语调上听起来心情非常好。因为干部们在宴会期间一口酒都不能喝，现在终于可以大家一起尽兴了，这一点迪诺也知道。  
电话的另一端传来其他干部嘈杂的欢呼声，能听到意大利民谣的朗朗歌声。  
「罗马里奥，真抱歉在这种时候打扰你，你现在能把那个拿到寝室来吗？」  
『嗯？那个是…是说那个吗？』  
「没错，立刻拿来，拜托你了。」  
用满满的喜悦结束了这简短的通话，迪诺微笑地看着斯夸罗。  
「什么啊？」  
「等会儿罗马里奥就会拿过来啦。」  
「你干嘛这么笑眯眯的，真让人不舒服。」  
「别这么说嘛，过来，坐这里稍微等一下。」  
看着一边拍着床垫一边说话的迪诺，斯夸罗带着疑惑的表情走到他身边坐下。虽然他仍是不愉快的样子，但似乎好奇心更胜一筹。  
「而且…光说『那个』真亏他能听懂啊？」  
「这可是我和罗马里奥的交情。就像你了解XANXUS的任何事一样，罗马里奥和我也是心息相通。」  
「哼，那倒是……我可是对Boss一清二楚。今天要喝什么酒，要吃哪种肉的哪个部位，还有其他等等……我对Boss的事也是有超直感的呢。」  
斯夸罗坐在床上，自豪地翘起嘴角。从说出XANXUS的名字开始，他的心情就变好了，因此迪诺从后面紧紧抱住他时也没有抵抗。  
「斯夸罗，刚才对不起。但是我真的没有那种对象，这一点其实你也是知道的吧？如果不是和你而是去找别人随便解决的话，我根本一次都出不来的。」  
「——哼，这可不好说，毕竟你是匹种马嘛。」  
迪诺将唇贴在斯夸罗的颈部，把银色长发从中央分成两份，白皙的脖子在夜色里看也闪着光辉。  
「斯夸罗，谢谢你能把到早上为止的时间空出来……」  
「要道谢的话去跟XANXUS说。如果Boss不给我休假的话，我也不可能会在这里。」  
与严厉的话语相应的，斯夸罗的肌肤也恢复了偏冷的温度。但即使如此，迪诺也确信着他皮肤下流淌着温热的血潮，以及确实的恋情——迪诺被这无法看见的温暖治愈着。  
「呐……如果今晚XANXUS不允许你过来呢……如果有工作的话怎么办呢？会给我打电话吗？」  
「视情况而定，不知道……不过，短信的话应该还是会发的。」  
「斯夸罗……」  
感受到自己的脸颊因为这坦诚的话语而发热，迪诺加大了双臂的力量，从后背越过肩膀地紧紧抱着对方，勉强地窥视斯夸罗的脸庞。  
「是那种满是爱心符号的短信吗？」  
「怎么可能啊……如果真的出现这种情况，你最好怀疑一下是不是我的手机被黑了。」  
斯夸罗半回过头说，皱着眉头的脸变得舒缓了些。他已经完全恢复了好心情，慢慢将体重全靠在迪诺的双臂上。  
「那万一我收到了这种短信，我得小心点，不要神魂颠倒地回复一大堆羞羞的话。」  
「已经晚了吧，因为我的手机里已经有很多你发过来的令人羞耻的短信了啊。」  
「哈哈哈，确实呢。」  
互相对视的两人默默地相互靠近，嘴唇轻轻触碰在一起，发出啾的声响。照这个情形，迪诺预感恐怕还要再来一回合，但是考虑到斯夸罗的身体，他拼命用理性阻挡了欲望。

正在这时，寝室的门被敲响了。紧接着听到的是罗马里奥情绪高亢的声音，于是迪诺一边穿浴衣一边答应着。他伸手取过床上挂着的遥控器，将寝室门锁解开了。  
随着喀嗒一声，罗马里奥带着醉醺醺的脸打开门走了进来。他的手里拿着什么小小的纸盒。  
「Boss晚上好，我拿来你想要的套子了，是三倍润滑、Super King尺寸的那种对吧？」  
「哈？！罗马里奥……！」  
迪诺带着快要哭出来的声音慌慌张张地喊着，他立刻从床上跳下来，带着『不对不对！』的表情拼命摇着手臂，想要挡住斯夸罗的视线似的站在那里。  
「——跳马，『那个』指的就是套子吗？居然让部下拿这种东西，我真是被你惊呆了。」  
「是搞错了啦！这是误会！而且接下来要做的是你，不需要Super King尺寸啊！」  
「我可没答应你要做！而且你这家伙能不能别说这么失礼的话啊！我的尺寸根本不小好吗！是正常尺寸！你这家伙的尺寸才是不正常！」  
「我知道了！知道了啦！话说罗马里奥，你为什么会拿这种东西过来啊！」  
迪诺迈着膝盖都要露出来的大步，走到罗马里奥跟前质问着。  
与迪诺的视线几乎相平的罗马里奥，眼镜背后细长的眼睛眯得更细了。  
「我猜错了吗…因为说起生日晚上和恋人一起度过的话，自然就会想到是那个不够用了嘛…」  
「我又没说不够用！我是拜托你去拿那个！就是前不久我为了奖励自己买的那个！」  
「嗯……？啊啊，是那个啊！Boss因为想在床上用才买的那个！」  
「你终于明白了啊，快去拿过来！」  
罗马里奥果然比平时情绪高涨，他拍了下手，迈着轻盈的步伐出去了。

「——这算什么心息相通啊！」

嘲笑似的声音从背后响起，迪诺的脸变得通红，他把不知道什么时候接过来的纸盒扔向寝室门。

——第三章——  
「Boss，我拿过来了，『十年火箭筒•改』，是这个吧？」

罗马里奥完全不像是喝了酒的四十多岁大叔，一分钟不到就迈着矫健的步伐回来了。他的手里握着一个小口径的小型火箭筒。  
「十年火箭筒！？」  
「嗯嗯没错！很惊讶吧斯夸罗，这可不是普通的十年火箭筒哦。」  
「不不不…十年火箭筒本身就不是普通的东西了吧…」  
「但是这个有更加厉害的机能哦！这是入江正一、斯帕纳还有强尼二共同开发的稀有品！彭格列本部有一台，除此以外就是我这台了。」  
「嚯……那么，有多厉害？」  
刚刚惊讶到从床上探出身体的斯夸罗，只一会儿就恢复了冷静。于是迪诺活跃气氛似的跳着过去从罗马里奥手中接过十年火箭筒•改，迅速朝床那边走去。  
「十年火箭筒是将自己与十年后交换，而这个可不是交换，而是把自己变回十年前的状态，而且有五小时！」  
「十年前……不是十年后？」  
「对，简单来说，就是中弹的人的身体会年轻十岁，五小时后再恢复原状。很有趣吧？」  
迪诺两手握住火箭筒，举到斯夸罗眼前。  
「喂——住手，别冲着我！」  
和预想中双目熠熠生辉的反应不同，斯夸罗拼命将身体往后退，避开火箭筒的枪口。  
「怎么这种表情啊，你讨厌变年轻吗？」  
「……不，怎么说呢，这种东西肯定花费了天文数字般的资金吧，总觉得让人不敢想象它的使用目的。」  
「使用目的？当然是为了新鲜感呀！」  
「……」  
将斯夸罗拥入怀中的同时，迪诺背后的门关上了。为了不妨碍恋人们的时间，罗马里奥已经不见踪影。  
「虽然我们见面的时间根本没有频繁到需要来点新鲜感，但想着之后万一需要，就买下来了。」  
「现在的我们年轻十岁变化也不大吧。」  
「连续发射的话，就是二十年火箭筒了嘛，我们两人就可以回到十几岁初次相遇的样子了，也可以只有一个人回到小时候，真期待各种玩法呢，想想就觉得兴奋吧。」  
抛下已经兴奋起来的迪诺不管，斯夸罗把伸过来的火箭筒用力推开。  
「二十年前什么的……我不要。如果回到左手还在而且是短发的时候，总觉得是对Boss的不敬。」  
「啊，这样啊…说的也是。义肢和头发对你来说是有特殊意义的啊。嗯…那你使用的时候就只回到十年前，这样可以吗？」  
「话说…你是真的打算使用这个吗？而且还是为了sex使用……」  
在疲惫不堪的斯夸罗面前，迪诺将枪口对准自己，然后大幅度点了点头。  
「我不打算强迫你，今晚我先使用试试，你拿着就这样发射两次。二十年前的……十三岁的我的话，你来抱我就不会觉得别扭了吧。」  
「哈啊？！」  
「而且你看，有这样的体格差的话，我就更能理解你的痛苦，而且确实我也三十多岁了，被你开发初体验的话会觉得很羞耻……」  
「可是即使你变成小时候的样子，内里还是三十多岁啊！」  
「唔……外在很重要嘛…」  
「羞耻感不是一样的吗？而且做被抱的那方的话，途中可是会发出各种羞耻的喘声的，你明白这一点吗？！」  
斯夸罗丝毫没有要答应迪诺的意思，他吼着试图说服对方。  
但是迪诺已经做好了觉悟……不如说是他并不在意这些事，一点也没有因为斯夸罗的话而动摇。  
「没关系的，而且之前我们做的时候，我也总是会在高潮的时候发出羞耻的喘息啊。交换位置也不会有什么差别的，只要对方是你的话，不管怎样我都可以的！这就是所谓的究极的爱吧？！」  
「不，不是你可不可以的问题……我根本没有开发男人屁股的兴趣啊，我也没有期待什么究极的爱啊喂！」  
斯夸罗有些焦躁地绷紧身体，凝视着被硬塞到自己手里的火箭筒。  
他对火箭筒本身多少有些好奇，手指触碰到扳机又缩回去，就这样重复了好几遍。  
「斯夸罗，不用犹豫朝我射击吧！回到十年前还不够哦，要两连发让我回到十三岁时最可爱的样子！」  
「十三岁的你，要让三十二岁的我——这完全是犯罪吧！」  
「重要的是内心吧？内心是大人就没问题啦……而且我本人都说没关系了你就别在意了啦。」  
「问题不在这吧！」  
「明明是杀手还担心什么犯罪嘛，快点别犹豫啦！」  
「喂——……」  
斯夸罗仍然有些迷茫地握着火箭筒，慢慢将枪口对准迪诺的腹部。他将手放到扳机上，两人同时紧张地开始吞口水。  
「要、要按下去了哦。」  
「来吧！」  
迪诺一边回答一边闭上眼睛。  
斯夸罗瞬间扣下扳机——砰、砰的连续发射的爆音响起，在寝室里轰鸣。  
「——……！？」  
单膝在床上，单膝站立着的迪诺，立刻被滚滚的烟雾包围。斯夸罗也一样，两人都被呛得咳嗽，一时间睁不开眼。

「……嗯？啊咧……两连发没有效果吗？」

迪诺把双手举到眼前观察，朦胧的视野中间，双手一点都没有变小。不管是手指的粗细还是手掌的形状，怎么看都毫无变化。  
「喂！搞什么啊……烟太大了什么都看不见了啊！」  
「我的手怎么看也不像是小孩子的手啊……难道只有一发才有效果让我回到十年前了？」  
迪诺想着现在莫非是二十三岁的状态，于是更加仔细地观察自己的双手。  
但是实在是没有什么变化，一点也没有年轻十岁的感觉。  
「斯夸罗，我…有变年轻吗？」  
「——喂，终于能看见了。嗯……什么啊你这家伙，根本一点变化都没有啊。」  
「对啊……诶……怎么回事，明明发出了那么巨大的爆炸音，为什么一点用都没有？」  
「什么都没发生，真没劲啊……」  
在变薄的烟雾中两人互相对视，之后——他们同时惊讶地意识到某种气息。  
罗马里奥已经离开的寝室里，不只有斯夸罗和迪诺两人……不知道什么时候，突然混入了第三人的气息。

「什、什么！」「诶诶诶诶诶！？」

差点从床上跳起来的斯夸罗的惊呼，以及迪诺回过头的大喊声，完全重叠在一起。  
追逐着迷之气息的两人的视线尽头，是一个不该存在于此的少年。他正跌坐在长长的毛绒地毯上。

「……这、这里是？刚刚说斯夸罗……？」

穿着长衬衫款式睡衣的少年，胆怯地环顾四周，他有着蜂蜜般闪耀的金发。  
小小的脸泛着蔷薇色，黄金色的瞳孔闪闪发光，果实般的嘴唇，纤细的身体，未熟的肩膀，所有的一切都非常可爱。

「废柴迪诺…！？」  
「呜哇……怎、怎么会这样…！？」

过去被称为『亚得里亚海的天使』的美少年，使两人就这样僵硬在那里一动不动。这毫无疑问是二十年前的迪诺。  
不仅是迪诺本人，就连斯夸罗也不会忘记的甘甜青春，就这样完全在眼前实体化了。不过更该吃惊的是，那并不是记忆中的美化效果，而是眼前真真切切的站着那个笼罩着一层光辉的少年。  
「这、这是火箭筒的故障…吗？」  
「不会吧……」  
十年火箭筒过去就有很多怪异现象的记录，『改』当然也有可能发生——终于冷静下来的两人转过头面面相觑，僵硬得无法动弹。  
「喂——这要怎么办啊。二十年前的这个时候，你跟我呆在一起吧——就这样直接传送过来，这家伙不就在十三岁的我面前突然消失了吗？」  
「啊，这个不用担心，那时候你睡得很安稳。我一直醒着在看你的睡颜，因为是第一次一起睡所以现在都还记得呢。虽然什么都没做啦。」  
「——喂，你现在脸红做什么啊！」  
「那个、这里是哪里啊？大哥哥们是谁！？」  
在床上争吵着的迪诺和斯夸罗，立刻把目光投向仍然坐在绒毯上的少年迪诺。他们既没出声也没有回答少年的问题，而是互相靠近然后把胳膊搭在一起。  
「快点啊跳马，赶紧想想对策！」  
「如果告诉十三岁的我这里是未来，这样会很不妙吧？不，来到未来倒是没什么，但是我们俩的关系被他看到的话……」  
「提前知道未来发生的事可不妙啊。而且这家伙要是回到二十年前，对过去的我说什么奇怪的话就糟糕了，要是影响我和XANXUS的相遇——要是搞出平行世界的话可不是开玩笑的…」  
「我知道啊，可是这种情况……怎么看我们都是恋人吧……怎么办啊…」  
「啊，这里是…父亲的房间！」  
「！」「！」  
听到这声音，迪诺和斯夸罗被惊吓得一震。  
少年迪诺在两人谈话的期间，不知何时站到了窗边。  
「……但是虽说是父亲的房间，还是有很多不同，这里看不到喷泉！这是怎么回事？！」  
「——…啊啊，喷泉被安翠欧弄坏了……」  
「安翠欧？」  
「啊，不，没什么。那个……」  
「呐，大哥哥是我的亲戚？然后那边的大哥哥是斯夸罗的亲戚？为什么在父亲的房间？而且我明明刚才还在宿舍里……」  
回过头来的少年连声音也非常可爱，小小的脑袋微微倾斜着，还有与这可爱的举止完美契合的容颜，迪诺不禁深吸了一口气。  
「跳马，你别对自己看入迷了啊！」  
「唔、啊…啊对了！没错！我是你的祖父，然后这家伙是斯夸罗的祖父哦！」  
「诶诶诶诶！！」  
「喂喂喂！」  
迪诺在被斯夸罗肘击的瞬间想到了这个绝妙的点子，微笑着朝少年走去。  
两双澄澈的瞳孔首次好好对视，迪诺稍微掀开自己的浴衣。  
「来，看这个。」  
「啊！是和父亲一样的刺青！」  
「没错，我就是加百罗涅八代目Boss跳马迪诺。每代首领都会住在这个房间，这你知道的吧？」  
「我的…祖父！？你真的是我的祖父！？确实我的名字据说是八代目起的，也听说眼睛和头发都很像他！您就是八代目！？诶，但是为什么这么年轻？而且您明明早就已经去世了！」  
少年的心被加百罗涅灵魂般的刺青吸引了，他目光像星星一样闪烁着紧紧握住了迪诺的手。  
「总之，我就是加百罗涅八代目。这位是我的恋人斯夸罗。其实今晚，我们向占卜师请教未来的事……听说了孙子们的很多事，于是就把你给召唤过来了。」  
迪诺编着流畅的谎言，使少年惊讶地眨着眼。目光中丝毫没有怀疑，只有惊奇与感激。  
在迪诺斜后方张大了嘴的斯夸罗被震惊得哑口无言，他还没有跟上这惊人的展开。  
「那个，是怎么召唤出来的啊？」  
「我不能说得太详细，过去的世界有着很多神秘的魔法，从高科技的世界来的你恐怕很难理解吧。」  
「这样啊！？好厉害……我觉得好感动！我们的祖先居然是恋人！我和斯夸罗之间果然是命运吧！？」  
少年因为恋情的喜悦而满足的脸颊闪耀着笑容，两拳做出加油的动作。  
「没错没错，但是这要对斯夸罗保密哦。而且，我们和你们可不是一回事哦。」  
「不是一回事…吗…」  
「虽然不是一回事，但是如果你们一直珍视自己的感情，肯定会顺利下去的。」  
「唔、嗯…」  
少年迪诺从喜悦一下子变成紧张，声音也在喉间哽咽了。即使如此，他也拼命地点着头。  
「呐八代目爷爷，我…能回去吗？因为今天是生日，斯夸罗第一次来我的房间留宿，我……脑袋飘飘然地超级开心，完全睡不着，一直在看他的睡颜。」  
「啊……真抱歉打扰了你。大概要五小时才能回去，暂时先用这边的斯夸罗爷爷忍耐一下吧。虽然已经三十多岁了，但是跟你喜欢的斯夸罗比起来也丝毫不逊色吧？而且色气值也更加高了。」  
「喂！跳马！什么叫先忍耐一下啊！自顾自说什么呢！小心我把你砍成三段！」  
被迪诺握着手腕介绍的斯夸罗，并没有对赞美的话语产生反应，而是怒气冲冲地扯着嗓门。  
「哇啊……说话方式也和斯夸罗一模一样。而且长长的头发好漂亮。如果那家伙也肯留长头发就好了，肯定会很适合他的！」  
「！」  
一瞬间——听到少年纯粹感叹的话，斯夸罗露骨地皱起了眉头。他把胳膊盘起来，用严厉的目光刺向少年。  
「别搞错了啊喂，你这废柴！这头发可不是为了你而留的，当然也不是为了这家伙！」  
「……诶…啊、抱…抱歉。」  
被斯夸罗用苛责的语气大声怒吼后，使呆立着的两个迪诺互相对视。  
虽然对现在的迪诺来说这是司空见惯的事，但是对少年迪诺而言则是很大的冲击。  
「好、好可怕……八代目爷爷！」  
「嗯嗯，真的好可怕，连我也被吓到了哦。对小孩子不要放出这么强烈的杀气啦…」  
看着紧紧抓住自己的衣服的少年，迪诺伸手抚摸他的金发。刚刚撒的谎让迪诺有种这孩子真的是自己的亲戚的错觉，甚至想要在这孩子的脸上亲一口。  
「小不点迪诺，不用这么害怕的啦，有我在呢。」  
「唔……我认识的斯夸罗虽然也很可怕，但是和这样的压迫力相比还是天差地别！」  
「那是当然了——经验值可不一样！」  
「我认识的斯夸罗，长大以后也会变成这样吗？」  
少年迪诺仍然紧紧抓住大人迪诺的衣服，眼睛里浮现出泪光。  
「唔嗯……说不定呢，不用担心，就像斯夸罗会变强一样，你也会变强的。」  
「我会…变强？」  
「当然啦，成长的可不只是身高哦。而且啊，这家伙虽然有不能触碰的逆鳞，但是他也是很为我着想的呢。」  
迪诺像是安慰自己孩子的父亲一样，一边抚摸少年的金发一边细声说着。顺滑柔软的卷发触感真是无敌啊，迪诺不禁苦笑起来。  
「——那是…真的吗？你们不会总是吵架吗？是恩恩爱爱的吗？」  
「啊啊，当然是恩恩爱爱的啦。」  
「喂——！！开什么玩笑啊！！」  
站在抱在一起的大小迪诺面前，斯夸罗发出了能震碎玻璃的怒吼。  
然后他迈着大步气势汹汹地走出房间，往浴室走去。  
「斯夸罗？怎么了突然……洗澡去吗？」  
「呐，爷爷…」  
「——唔，小不点迪诺，别叫我爷爷啦…」  
「那我要怎么称呼您？八代目吗？」  
「唔，这也有点——啊啊，叫大哥哥吧！」  
「大哥哥？！」  
「虽然是祖父，但是你看，我现在还很年轻……可以把我当哥哥看哦。」  
「大哥哥！呜哇，怎么办，觉得好开心！」  
迪诺的话使少年绽放灿烂的笑颜，柔软雪白的肌肤微微泛红，双眸像宝石一样闪耀。  
「你很想要一个哥哥吗？」  
「嗯！」  
「我小时候也很想要个哥哥呢，长大了也一样——如果有一个能和我一起回忆父亲，一起喝酒交心的兄弟的话该有多好……现在我也这么想。」  
「大哥哥也是独生子吗？」  
「——啊，不，我有个妹妹……但是果然还是想要个兄弟呢。」  
迪诺模模糊糊想起来似乎有个大叔母，于是立刻改口。  
少年迪诺稍微放下心来，他依然紧紧抱着大人迪诺，抬起眼看着对方。  
「那么在我回去以前的这段时间，大哥哥就把我当成真的弟弟，我也把大哥哥当成真的哥哥！」  
「啊，就这么办！虽然好像有父子的年龄差…但是有个梦寐以求的弟弟我很开心哦！」  
「我也是！有这样一个又高又帅看起来很强，而且还是Boss的哥哥，真的最棒了！」  
「别说这么让人害羞的话啦，你才是，简直和天使一样可爱！啊啊……真是可爱过头了…」  
「大哥哥…」  
两人在窗边紧紧相拥，深刻的情感交织在一起，用热情的目光对视着，互相露出微笑。

「喂……别让我看这种倒胃口的场景啊…你们两个自恋狂…」  
「！」  
迪诺没注意到浴室门打开的声音，被斯夸罗的话吓了一跳。  
站在那里的是，已经穿好瓦利亚队服，但把徽章卸下来了的斯夸罗。  
「斯夸罗…不是刚刚洗澡了吗？」  
「就是因为要回去了才洗的，我要走了。」  
「诶诶诶！为什么啊！？不是要一起待到早上的吗！？」  
「考虑一下状况啊！你这笨蛋马！」  
「斯夸罗！」  
斯夸罗说完就转身离开，和平常一样敏捷地朝门走去。连阻止的时间都没有，瞬间就推门出去了。  
「哇，居然真的回去了…骗人的吧……」  
「大哥哥…没事吧？」  
「小不点迪诺，抱歉，你在床上等我一会儿！」  
「诶…床上？」  
「快过来。」  
暖炉上的照片，以及桌上摆着的新型电子屏，最重要的是一眼就能看到日期的日历——担心这些被少年发现，于是迪诺将少年横抱起来往床边走去。  
「大、大哥哥？」  
「我去找那家伙，你乖乖呆在这不要动。」  
在宽大的床中间，迪诺让穿着可爱睡衣的少年端正坐好，然后他将层层的床帘放下来，遮断了少年的视线。  
「呜哇大哥哥！？好黑啊！」  
「里面有夜灯，你可以打开。我马上就回来，你千万不要动哦，听好了！绝对不可以因为好奇而过多探究这个世界，要是了解太多的话，你就回不去原来的世界了！」  
「诶诶诶诶！那可不行！」  
「所以你就乖乖待在那里，知道了吗？」  
「嗯！」  
迪诺为少年时自己的天真深深叹了口气，然后飞奔出门。

「斯夸罗！等一下！」

他啪地推开门，朝楼梯那边喊着。但是那里完全没有斯夸罗的身影，只留下墙壁上等间隔的蜡烛型灯的光芒。  
「——斯夸罗……」  
现在恐怕追不上了……这么想着的迪诺也没有放弃，他朝楼梯快步跑去。

「——我在这里。」  
「！」

刚迈出一步，声音就从背后响起。  
迪诺立刻停住要冲出去的身体，但是完全没能保持平衡，把腰扭成了奇怪的姿势，朝后方直直倒下去。  
「呜哇哇哇！」  
跟以前相比虽然有点长进，但只要部下不在，他的迟钝运动能力从根本上来说完全没有改变。不过他勉强扶住了墙壁，还不至于摔个大跟头。  
他凌乱的前发就这样糊在脸上，看到站在玄关阶梯另一侧的斯夸罗，正冷眼俯视着他。  
「斯夸罗…为什么…为什么跟我说回去了…」  
「你的谎撒得真令我佩服……但是我应付不来这种事。」  
「为什么？只有五小时而已啊。到了早上就会回到原来的世界了，那家伙完全相信了这里是过去的时代，不会对世界线产生影响的。」  
「你或许很擅长这种事，但是要我长时间装下去我可受不了。而且，现在的我对那家伙来说根本无关紧要。」  
「斯夸罗……？」  
盘着手靠在墙上的斯夸罗，像是在说这你都不懂吗似的叹了口气。侧过去的脸上露出不满的神情。  
「嗯——啊啊……原来如此，我明白了，对你毫无兴趣的『迪诺』是你完全无法想象的吧。」  
「哈！？我哪有这么说！？」  
「但是你脸上这么写了哦。」  
「没有写！」  
仿佛完全被戳中要害的表情，使迪诺哧哧地笑起来，他站到斯夸罗跟前，防止斯夸罗逃走似的将双臂撑在墙上。  
「别闹别扭嘛，他只是还不懂大人的魅力而已。」  
「……对你倒是很亲近嘛。」  
「不管怎么说我就是他自身嘛，肯定会有安心感的吧？而且我是比较温柔的类型，小孩子们都很喜欢我。」  
「——别自卖自夸啊。」  
「话说回来，谁让你又瞪人又大吼大叫的。不过比起二十年前的你，我更爱现在的你哦，所以不要在意了嘛。」  
「我没在意！」  
看着又露出怒气冲冲表情的斯夸罗，迪诺一边笑着一边握住他的左腕。按住徽章位置的附近，将脑袋靠近，近到前发相互触碰的距离。  
「徽章取下来了啊…弄坏了吗？」  
「考虑到这种状况才取下来的。要是被那家伙看见了，跑去跟我说『你的爷爷也加入瓦利亚了』不就完了吗！」  
「抱歉，搞出这种事故——本来今晚明明是要两人度过的…」  
「无所谓，总之我要回去了。」  
「唔……」  
「再见。」  
注视着说完道别的话但还没有行动的斯夸罗，迪诺不舍地伸出手。  
虽然见到了过去的自己，仿佛有了弟弟一样高兴，但是也无法抵消与斯夸罗分别的不舍，他两手捧住斯夸罗的脸颊。  
「斯夸罗，谢谢你能来庆祝我的生日。虽然不能一起待到早上，但是我已经很开心了。」  
「——说起来，我还没有祝你生日快乐。」  
「你能和我待在一起我就很满足了。」  
「在你的生日『留宿』……从二十年前就没变过啊…」  
斯夸罗靠在墙上露出讽刺的笑容。  
长长的银发映着光芒，像吸食了鲜血洁白绽放的玫瑰一样——将迪诺的心深深吸引。  
「明明变了啊，你变得会说我缠人了。」  
「可是那个时候的你一个吻就能拿下了，可爱得想让人一口吞掉呢。」  
「那时候你把我吞掉不就好了……那样的话我就能体会到你的辛苦了。」  
迪诺露出不想分别的表情，将额头与斯夸罗相碰，使金发与银发缠绕在一起。所有的手指滑过斯夸罗的脸颊，仿佛要把肌肤的触感刻进记忆里。  
「……那样的话，你也能体会我的快感了。那可不是开玩笑的哦。」  
「斯夸罗……」  
注视着至近距离的红肿的双唇，迪诺完全忍耐不住了……像是要吞噬对方似的夺取他的吻。抚着脸颊的手就这样收紧，使对方无法躲闪。

「唔…！？呜……！」  
「——嗯…」

迪诺大口吮吸着对方单薄的嘴唇，使对方的后脑勺顶着墙壁，热烈地索取着。再过不久就要失去这份触感了，一想到这里他的心就被揪起来似的疼。  
「——嗯…斯夸……」  
「唔………」  
斯夸罗的手指抚摸着迪诺后颈的发际，治愈着他的失落。不能一直在一起——正是有着这样的命运，才使得见面的时间变得这样纠缠不尽，有着说不完的话。顺着迪诺这样的想法，斯夸罗真挚地回应着。  
「哈……啊……！」  
「……唔……哈……」  
这个吻没有尽头，缓慢地交织着。  
比少年时代变长的金发，被斯夸罗顺着接吻的节奏抚摸着。  
伴随着爱意与恋情还有欲望的手指与舌头，全部都在传达着祝福的话语，在迪诺胸口甜美地回响着。  
「斯夸罗……」  
「……迪诺…」

等嘴唇终于分开时已经过了很久，但即使分开了，身体与视线仍然恋恋不舍地纠缠着。还能活着这么做就已经很幸福了——两人的唇都浮现出喜悦。

「——快回去吧。废柴迪诺要等哭了哦……」

——终章——

在寝室前目送斯夸罗离开的迪诺，一边细细回味着初恋的酸甜，一边回到房间里。  
昏暗的房间和离开的时候一样，床帘覆盖着，没有打开过的痕迹。微小的缝隙中漏出灯光，那是床里面夜灯的光芒。  
「迪诺，让你久等了。」  
「大哥哥！」  
少年一边喊着一边拉开床帘，使周围的空气也变得明朗的笑脸出现在迪诺眼前，因为斯夸罗离去而难过的心情也变好了。

——我以前，这么可爱的吗……？

尽管外表和记忆里还有照片里确实是一样的，但迪诺还是无法产生这个少年就是自己的实感。  
并不是容貌的问题，而是少年身上围绕着的温柔气息使他觉得陌生……因为这是只有从旁人的角度才能体会到的气场，对迪诺来说，完全理解这一点还需要一些时间。  
「——…」  
「大哥哥？」  
「啊，抱歉……因为你太可爱了让我看得发呆了。怎么说呢，真的像在闪闪发光一样。」  
「闪闪发光？虽然我以前也经常被这么说…但是我自己不是很明白…」  
坐在床中央的十三岁迪诺，用着『以前』这样不适合他的词语，目光流向远处。但是在看到大人迪诺时他停住了，意识到什么似的露出笑容。  
「我知道闪闪发光是什么感觉了！说的就是大哥哥这样的人吧！好厉害，真的好像在发光一样！」  
「真是谢谢你的夸奖……这可真是很宝贵的经验啊……」  
「嗯，光是被传送到几十年前的世界就已经很不可思议了。总觉得好兴奋……一直在想着等大哥哥回来了要问些什么，完全冷静不下来。」  
「你想问我什么？」  
迪诺倾身坐到床上，看到少年迪诺下定决心般的点着头。他似乎是刚刚决定了要问的问题，将双手撑在床垫上探过身来。  
「果然还是想问斯夸罗的事！大哥哥和刚才的很可怕的美人是怎么认识然后成为恋人的？我…虽然已经接过吻了…但是对方没有说喜欢我，所以现在也谈不上是恋人，而是这样说不清的关系…」  
恋爱的喜悦与不安一同充满了少年的胸口，使他的表情不停地变换着。唯一不变的是对斯夸罗的真切的恋情。  
「刚才也说过了，我们和你们是不同的，照着我们做一样的事是不行的哦。」  
「唔，我知道…但是既然是我和斯夸罗的祖先就可以作为参考嘛……这种事我完全没法跟父亲商量的，但是同样和斯夸罗交往的大哥哥的话，就算觉得难为情也能问出口……我真的觉得很开心！」  
「迪诺……」  
背后的床帘再次关上，迪诺注视着少年，抚摸他的脑袋。  
眼前的少年还不明白自己该背负的未来，身体也很纤弱，让人担心他能否忍耐终将到来的重任。  
从斯夸罗口中听到『废柴』这样难为情的绰号也能坦然接受的少年，与迪诺记忆里的自己一模一样，但是这样强大的，对恋情毫不放弃的意志力，在记忆中却非常模糊。  
「这样啊…我是这么喜欢他啊……」  
「大哥哥？」  
「我以前也和你一样，非常非常喜欢斯夸罗，喜欢到脑海中全部都是他。嗯……多亏了你让我想起来了……那个时候斯夸罗对我来说比什么都重要。」  
「现在不是吗？」  
现在肯定也是吧——仿佛这么质问着的少年迪诺被大人迪诺抚摸着头发，听到对方不自觉的自嘲。迪诺并不后悔，他明白现在也是正确的——但是那时只为了恋情而活的时光实在是太炫目了。  
「成为大人以后，只为『喜欢』而活是不行的。虽然一直在一起会很开心很幸福，但是这样的话我和斯夸罗都无法成为独当一面的男子汉……我们都有着自己不得不去做的事。」  
「这是说，无法在一起吗？」  
少年迪诺仍然正坐着，翘起的金发像天使的光环一样。  
「虽然也有一直在一起的选项，但是对我和斯夸罗来说并不会选择这么做。我们如果不走在不同的道路上的话，就无法前进了……这就是我们的命运。」  
「——…」  
听着着谆谆的话语，少年迪诺开始不安，六边形的空间中能听到他吞咽着气息的声音。  
迪诺更加用力地抚摸他的头发，将他揽入怀中。  
「身为男子汉，我们会以各自的生存方式和立场优先，即使内心仍然留存着恋情——有时候也不得不做出舍弃它一般的行动。虽然那个时候非常寂寞，非常痛苦，但是忍耐就好了。等忍耐过那段时间，互相都成为更好的人之后再重逢，我们的爱情也会被培养得更加深刻。」  
「大哥哥……我完全没想过要和斯夸罗分开…」  
「虽然我不知道你和你那个时代的斯夸罗会怎么样，但是如果发生同样的事，你可不能认输啊。即使前途曲折，在一起的那一天也一定会到来的。」  
迪诺两手紧紧抱住少年，亲吻着他的额头。像是抱着自己的孩子一样，充满爱意地鼓励着过去的自己。

「呐大哥哥…可以再问一件事吗？」

迪诺将唇离开少年的额头，听到少年慢慢地开口。与刚才的说话语气不同，这次似乎在顾虑着什么，露出羞涩的表情。  
「虽然不知道我能不能答上来，但是你可以尽管问。」  
「谢谢……虽然问大哥哥这种问题我也觉得很难为情，但是不是什么很难的事情，只是想请教具体的方法…其实……我被斯夸罗说接吻很烂——问他该怎么做的话他就只会说『你自己想啊』……其实我完全搞不明白怎样算好怎样算差…」  
「哈哈哈…这是因为他也不知道啊。大概他就是随口一说。」  
「诶，是这样吗？」  
「虽然只是我的推测啦。」  
比起对未来的不安和迷茫，现在少年更在意接吻技巧的好坏。看着这样的少年，迪诺完全被治愈了。  
接下来的人生，斯夸罗将会遇到XANXUS，将会引发政变而后失败，将有八年的时间行踪不明……除了这样悲伤痛苦的事情以外，由于自己的错误导致父亲死去，迪诺将背负起比任何事都重要的家族，最终变得强大——这些现在都还在少年心中沉睡着。  
「——…迪诺，我不会再给你提那些复杂的建议了。你比我想象得要更加强大……在你被称为废柴的时候，你就已经有着独特的力量了。接下来就看你自己了。」  
「诶…？」  
「我要给你的建议非常简单。让斯夸罗腰软的接吻方法，你想知道吗？」  
「诶！想！」  
迪诺抚摸着少年的脑袋，把头发揉得乱七八糟的，紧紧抱着这个不管被怎样欺负都充满阳光的孩子。要是可以的话真想就这样把他当成自己的孩子留在身边尽心养育，迪诺一边想着一边亲吻他的脸颊。  
「迪诺……」  
「——…大哥哥，这也是亲吻的练习吗？」  
「不，这可不是哦。这对自尊心很高的斯夸罗可不起作用啊。简单来说你要用仰视的目光注视他，抬起眼一直看着他……稍微露出胆怯的表情，想小啄一样亲吻他。刚开始的话这么做比较好哦。」  
迪诺一边说着一边将少年小小的身体拉过来，伸出手触碰睡衣的左胸。大概是因为正在想象和斯夸罗接吻的样子，少年的心脏咚咚地大声响着。  
「虽然我不了解你所熟悉的那个斯夸罗，但是我所熟悉的斯夸罗的弱点是左胸。」  
「弱点？是心脏不好吗？！」  
「不，不是啦……我是说乳首。」  
「啊…！」  
迪诺触碰着少年的乳首，隔着睡衣擅自刺激着。然后用指腹轻轻揉捻着，捏着小小的突起。  
「什…什么…大哥哥？」  
「想要和斯夸罗接吻的时候，可以像这样不露声色地触摸他的左胸，就像是不小心把手放到那里似的。在吻变得深入以前都不要动手指。要记得保持仰视的姿势逼近，然后慢慢地倾斜脸颊使嘴唇相触。听着，现在我们来实践一下，你要好好记住我的舌头是怎样动的。」  
「嗯！」  
少年迪诺的肌肤被染上欲望的颜色，像刚洗完澡一样发红。但他的表情却非常认真。  
「斯夸罗对我的睫毛毫无抵抗力，如果垂下眼睛的话…就可以让他看到长长的睫毛。」  
大人迪诺让少年迪诺扮演斯夸罗的角色，好让他体会到与斯夸罗的相处技巧。他让少年坐在自己膝上，自己尽力缩起身体以减少两人的体格差，使两人的目光得以平视。  
「哇，睫毛真的好长！」  
「你的也很长哦。只要了解斯夸罗对你的哪个部位很没抵抗力，就可以迅速抓住诀窍。虽然说起来不好意思，但是年少时期最看重的可是外表哦。」  
「唔……我会加油的！但是…我是斯夸罗喜欢的类型吗？」  
「这个不用担心，我猜斯夸罗也觉得你非常可爱。」  
迪诺轻声说着，缓缓靠近眼前樱花色的嘴唇。和教学实践没有关系，迪诺此刻确实被这浅粉的嘴唇吸引了。但不管怎么说这是小孩子的嘴唇，比起大人的吻法，笨拙的接吻才更适合他，因此迪诺稍微产生了些罪恶感。  
「『——斯夸罗…』，你要像这样饱含爱意地喊他的名字，然后将嘴唇……」  
迪诺缓缓靠近紧张的少年迪诺，嘴唇近在咫尺——就在那一刻，背后的床帘被猛地掀开了。  
「喂——！！！！」  
啪嚓的布料卷起与撕裂的声音同时响起，一脸愤怒的斯夸罗站在身后。  
「斯夸罗！？诶……什么时候…！？」  
「斯夸罗的爷爷！」  
「别叫爷爷啊你这臭小鬼！还有你！那边的大块头！！你这混蛋对小孩子做了什么啊！！」  
「不…我还什么都没做！还没有亲到！话说，你不是回去了吗？！」  
迪诺半是开心半是惊讶，心脏砰砰地快速跳动起来。本来就有一些罪恶感，现在被抓个正着，这份冲击可无法一时平息。  
「刚要去停车场，总觉得内心有点不安就回来了。看来是我的超直感起作用了……啧，你这个大变态！」  
「变态？！不用说到这份上吧……？！」  
「我不来阻止的话你就要亲上去了吧！」  
「虽然是这么说…但是这不就相当于舔了舔自己的嘴唇嘛！」  
「……怎么可能啊！！」  
「呜哇！」  
斯夸罗抓住迪诺的衣襟，像把他甩飞出去一样使他离开少年迪诺。然后斯夸罗自己跃上床，将两人咚地分隔开来。  
「喂！废柴迪诺！」  
「诶…」  
「呜哇！」  
斯夸罗将大人迪诺踹到床的尽头后，双膝跪在床上，伸手触碰少年迪诺的脸，然后猛地抬起他的下颚，明明仿佛是要接吻的动作，但他只是这样俯视着对方。  
「——…怎、怎么了？」  
「我来告诉你连那家伙也不知道的我的弱点。我和我的孙子都有的弱点。」  
「……斯夸罗的弱点？」  
少年迪诺虽然有些胆怯，但眼中充满着期待，他稍微仰起头看着斯夸罗。大人迪诺也紧张的吞咽着，直到斯夸罗终于开口。  
「你不需要做这种没意义的练习，接吻水平烂也无所谓。我…不，你那个时代的斯夸罗，觉得技巧烂到家但是却非常拼命的你很可爱。接吻的次数多了，你们就会知道怎样做才舒服…慢慢地技巧就会变好……他应该也很享受这种成长的过程。」  
「如果是这样就好了！……可是，我认识的斯夸罗也是这么想的吗？他总是说我接吻太烂太笨拙，而且每次都会恼火发怒……」  
「那是因为…产生了『我到底在跟这个废柴混蛋做什么啊？』的疑问而感到焦躁不安。」  
「真的吗？」  
「我说的准没错。」  
斯夸罗回忆起小时候的事，嘴角微微上扬，他轻轻抚摸着少年的脸，用拇指掠过对方的嘴唇，指尖回味着柔软的触感。  
「——所以，别被这种肮脏大人的毒牙污染了，不要学那种突飞猛进的技巧了。别忘了，你们一起成长的一点一滴，才是你们的共有财产。」  
「斯夸罗爷……大哥哥…！」  
少年迪诺的脸上泛起红晕，紧紧握住斯夸罗的手。充满感激的湿润瞳孔像清澈泉水里的金块一般，闪耀着光辉。  
「斯夸罗……感觉你说了相当了不起的话…没错，因为有很多不得不分开的时刻，所以一起经历的事才变得尤为重要啊…」  
大人迪诺露出和少年迪诺一模一样的感动表情，但是斯夸罗的目光却越来越冰冷了。  
「跳马，在这个小不点回到原来的世界以前，我也要待在这里。要是你这家伙又做奇怪的事情就糟糕了。」  
「我又不会做什么奇怪的事情……但是你留下的话当然是非常欢迎！」  
刚刚被踹飞的迪诺现在又飞奔过来紧紧抱住斯夸罗，穿着浴衣的身体与穿着队服的身体紧紧贴在一起。  
「……你这家伙…这是怎么回事啊！？有什么硬硬的东西顶着我了吧！你居然对小孩子勃起了吗！」  
「啊，真的诶……不，这是因为你来了才会这样！」  
被斯夸罗说了才发现自己勃起的迪诺，反而更加抱紧斯夸罗，用手环住他的腰。轻而易举就能环抱住的腰的触感让迪诺充满喜悦，于是就这样将对方压倒床上。  
「给我适可而止你这变态！在我来之前你就勃起了吧！别压着我！放手！变态！」  
「别变态变态的……这是生日时该说的词吗！？」  
「对这种小孩子产生情欲不是变态是什么啊！」  
「都说了不是了！这是对你产生的情欲啊！只是见到你我就能一秒勃起！」  
「果然是变态吧！」  
在腕力上略胜一筹的迪诺抓住挣扎着的斯夸罗的双手，握住手腕使它们陷进床褥里。  
于是斯夸罗更加大吼大叫起来——使在旁边默默看着的少年忍不住笑出了声。  
「啊、迪诺……」  
「小孩子……不准看这边！」  
被迪诺按在下面的斯夸罗头发散乱地摇动着，更加愤怒地喊着，但少年事到如今也不怎么害怕了。  
「大哥哥们关系这么好，我觉得很开心。但是明明关系那么好，将来却各自有了子孙，感觉好奇怪…」  
「啊啊，现在不是有克隆技术嘛，总会有办法的啦。」  
「诶？克隆？」  
「啊没什么。这种事等你长大再考虑，现在该睡觉啦。接下来是大人们的时间了。」  
面对少年认真的提问，迪诺露出苦笑，完全没有正面回答。然后他开始伸手解开斯夸罗的扣子——立刻一记飞膝朝他踢来。  
「——唔哇……痛……啊！」  
「什么大人的时间啊！你这家伙才是该睡觉了！」  
似乎还准备用上拳头，斯夸罗把手指按得咯咯响，上方的迪诺痛得前屈起来，一边抱着腹部一边顺势倒在斯夸罗身上，把脸埋进斯夸罗脖子里，鼻尖掠过长发的淡淡清香。  
这头发并不是为了他而留长的，两人互相都有着其他更重要的东西——但是现在重叠在一起的身体，都漂浮着同样的Russa•Colonia的香气。

「斯夸罗…谢谢你回来……」

迪诺伏在斯夸罗身边细细品味着恋情的追加时间，斯夸罗也并没有再进一步付诸暴力。  
斯夸罗伸手拉过少年迪诺的手，让他躺在自己的身边，左边和右边都是迪诺。斯夸罗一边说着「快睡觉」一边与他们十指相扣。  
「斯夸罗大哥哥，我……再过不久就会回去了吗？要是可以的话，我还想再待一会儿…」  
「你还有那个时代的斯夸罗吧。」  
「唔…虽然是这样，但是两个斯夸罗都在身边就好了…」  
「这也太奢侈了吧……呃…我现在就是这个奢侈的状况啊…」  
「哈哈哈，很奢侈吗？对啦小不点迪诺，回到原来的世界后一定要好好珍惜斯夸罗啊。可不能强硬地乱来哦，偶尔反过来试试，要成为能理解对方痛苦的男子汉啊。」  
「反过来？」  
「不是！别听这家伙的！把刚刚的话忘掉！」  
慌张大喊的斯夸罗使少年露出迷惑的表情，不过他还是回答了「嗯」。  
「什么嘛，我觉得挺好啊…」  
一边笑着一边把被子弄得乱糟糟的迪诺立刻被斯夸罗揪住了耳朵。于是他乖乖闭上嘴，完全放弃了劝少年反过来试试的心思。

「赶紧给我睡觉……不用担心，在睡梦中你就会回到原来的时代了。」

听着斯夸罗的话，两个迪诺都闭上了眼。  
以斯夸罗为中心紧紧依偎着的三人似乎做着同样的梦——一个幸福甜蜜的梦。

END

作者的话：  
初次见面，我是犬饲のの。  
自从二月份在迪诺Only展上出了预告刊以来已经过了十个月，终于出了这本DS only本。非常感谢画了幸福的三人封面的サガミ太太，还有声援说「等着DinoDino」的大家！非常感谢！  
这次写的是久违重逢的DS，迪诺果然比斯夸罗更喋喋不休，不用特意构思我就能写上一长串，写起来也非常开心。而且还写了非常美味的仔D……这本到底是大人迪诺的后宫本还是斯夸罗的后宫本呢？一边思考着这个问题一边写，从头到尾我都很开心v v  
那么，感谢你阅读到最后！

20081229  
犬饲のの／宝石姫


End file.
